Young Justice (2010)
Young Justice (dubbed Young Justice: Invasion for the second season of the series) is an Emmy Award winning American animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti for Cartoon Network. The series debuted with an hour long special on November 26, 2010. Young Justice aired between September 9, 2011 and March 16, 2013, consisting of 46 episodes. Starring the Voices of *Danica McKellar as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse *Jason Spisak as Kid Flash/Wally West *Jesse McCartney as Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Khary Payton as Aqualad/Kaldur'Ahm *Kittie as Rocket/Raquel Ervin *Lacey Chabert as Zatanna *Nolan North as Superboy/Conner Kent *Stephanie Lemelin as Artemis Crock *Adam Baldwin as Parasite (ep24) *Adrian Pasdar as Hugo Strange *Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, Psimon *Alyson Stoner as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Bette Kane (ep12) *Alyssa Milano as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley (ep14) *Ariel Winter as Perdita (ep20) *Arnold Vosloo as Kobra (ep4) *Ben Diskin as Harm (ep18) *Bill Fagerbakke as Bear (ep17) *Brent Spiner as Joker (ep14) *Bruce Greenwood as Batman/Bruce Wayne, Eduardo Dorado Sr. (ep29), Pieter Cross (ep20), Rumaan Harjavti (ep21), Wotan *Cameron Bowen as Robin/Tim Drake *Chad Lowe as Captain Marvel (eps18-22) *Clancy Brown as King Faraday (ep24) *Corey Burton as Brain, Dudley H. Dudley (ep13), Hamilton Hill (ep13), James Gordon (ep19), Wizard (ep19) *Cree Summer as Madame Xanadu (ep7), Mary West, Mattie Harcourt (ep20), Tula (ep8) *Crispin Freeman as Guardian/Jim Harper, Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal/Roy Harper *Danica McKellar as Marie Logan/Megan Wheeler (ep21) *Danny Trejo as Bane (ep4) *Dave Franco as Riddler/Edward Nygma *David Sobolov as Lobo (ep27) *Dee Bradley Baker as Desaad (ep17), Felix Faust (ep19), Jeremiah (ep30), Monsieur Mallah (ep13), Mr. Tawny (ep13), Serifan (ep17), Teekl (ep19), Ultra-Humanite (ep14), Wolf *Diane Delano as Devastation (ep31) *Edward Asner as Kent Nelson (ep7) *Eric Lopez as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, Scarab *George Eads as Flash/Barry Allen *Greg Weisman as Lucas Carr *Gregg Rainwater as Tye Longshadow (ep31) *Grey DeLisle as Dreamer (ep17), Whisper A'daire *Irene Bedard as Shelly Longshadow (ep31) *Jacqueline Obradors as Alanna (ep28) *James Arnold Taylor as Topo (ep8) *James Remar as Icicle Sr. (ep11) *Jason Spisak as Monkey (ep21) *Jeff Bennett as Abra Kadabra (ep7), Alfred Pennyworth (ep8), Bernell Jones (ep23), Jason Bard (ep16), Red Tornado/John Smith, Red Torpedo (ep12), T.O. Morrow, Vulko (ep8), Wade Eiling (ep16) *John De Lancie as Brom Stikk (ep3), Mr. Twister (ep3) *Josh Keaton as Black Spider (ep23) *Kath Soucie as Joan Garrick (ep8), Queen Mera (ep8) *Keith Szarabajka as Mr. Freeze *Kelly Hu as Cheshire/Jane Nguyen, Paula Crock *Keone Young as Sensei (ep6) *Kevin Grevioux as Partner *Kevin Michael Richardson as Blackbriar Thorn (ep19), Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, David Reid (ep16), Dr.Fate/Nabu, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Jim Daniels (ep18), Mal Duncan, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz, Paul Sloane/Lead Singer (ep21), Vykin (ep17) *Khary Payton as Black Manta, Brick *Logan Grove as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark *Maggie Q as Wonder Woman/Diana *Marina Sirtis as Queen Bee/L-4, Sandra Stanyon/Mrs. Wheeler (ep21) *Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor/L-3 *Masasa Moyo as Amber Joyce (ep19), Bumblebee/Karen Beecher, Cat Grant, Secret/Greta Hayes (ep18), Wendy Harris *Michael Horse as Holling Longshadow (ep31) *Michael T. Weiss as Captain Atom *Michael Trucco as Adam Strange *Miguel Ferrer as Bibbo Bibbowski (ep29), Vandal Savage/L-1 *Morgan Shepard as Sardath (ep28) *Nick Chinlund as Sportsmaster/Lawrence Crock *Nicole Dubuc as Iris West-Allen *Nolan North as Clayface (ep27), Marvin White, Match (ep22), Police Officer (ep3), Professor Ojo, Superman/Clark Kent, Zatara *Oded Fehr as Ra's al Ghul/L-2 *Peter MacNicol as Amazo (ep5), MONQI, Professor Ivo *Phil LaMarr as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/King Orin, Dubbilex *René Auberjonois as Mark Desmond *Rob Lowe as Captain Marvel (eps13-15) *Robert Beltran as Maurice Bodaway (ep31) *Robert Ochoa as Billy Batson (ep19) *Roger Craig Smith as Prince Orm (ep8) *Sarah Shahi as Killer Frost (ep11) *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Amanda Waller (ep11) *Stephanie Lemelin as Catherine Cobert, Computer *Stephen Root as Jack Haly (ep24) *Steve Blum as Count Vertigo, Henchy (ep20), Rudy West (ep20) *Tara Strong as Serling Roquette (ep6) *Thom Adcox as Klarion *Tim Curry as G. Gordon Godfrey *Tony Todd as Icon/Augustus Freeman (ep25) *Vanessa Marshall as Amanda Spence (ep22), Black Canary/Dinah Lance, Noor Harjavti (ep21) *Yuji Okumoto as Singh Manh Li (ep10), Tseng, Xiaping (ep10) *Yuri Lowenthal as Garth (ep8), Icicle Jr., Lagoon Boy/La'gaan, Tommy Terror (ep11) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Clancy Brown - Firebreather (ep24) *Grey DeLisle - Security Guard B (ep30) *Jason Spisak - Billy Batson (ep13) *Jeff Bennett - Red Volcano (ep15) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bus Driver (ep14) *Khary Payton - Dispatch (ep23) *Nolan North - Carlo Bro#1 (ep24), Carlo Bro#2 (ep24) *Vanessa Marshall - Red Inferno (ep15) Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons